


The Tiger, The Witch, and the Scholar

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [25]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Magical Boys, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this universe, Bastion and Tania met while the former was shadowing his friends. Tania was looking for help in freeing her tribe from Circe's thrall, but was turned into a tiger by the sorceress.</p>
<p>Mystica Magi are purely magic users, usually avoiding the use of weapons. The magic types they use include, but are not limited to, the following:</p>
<p>-Spirit (Jaden)<br/>-Shadow (Chazz)<br/>-Rune (Alexis)<br/>-Wizardry (Bastion)<br/>-Elemental (Syrus; Air)<br/>-Technomancy (Zane)<br/>-Nature (Hassleberry)<br/>-Tarot (Aster)<br/>-Jewel (Jesse)</p></blockquote>





	The Tiger, The Witch, and the Scholar

"Well, well, isn't this interesting," Circe said, grinning nastily. "Come to help your friends, I suppose?"

Glaring at the infamous sorceress, Bastion pointed his staff at her, the azure crystal at the top glowing with power. "I don't know exactly what's going on here. I don't know why I'm wearing this--" He gestured to the outfit he wore. "And I don't know how you or my friends are able to do any of this. But I do know that what you're doing has to be stopped."

"And I suppose you'll be the one to stop me?" sneered Circe.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to sit by and do nothing," he answered determinedly. "Especially considering what you've done to Tania."

(GX)

"Whoa, I had no idea that Bastion was a Mystica Magi too," Jaden remarked, delivering a low-level shock to the oversized boar that was pinning him to the ground. They had to be careful, since these beasts had once been human.

"That's a relief." Alexis held out her hand, and a sigil appeared in the air, firing a beam of icy energy which froze a leopard's paws to the ground. "That means we won't have to try and cover up what we were doing."

"And we'll have a new teammate!"

"That too."

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Bastion and Tania met while the former was shadowing his friends. Tania was looking for help in freeing her tribe from Circe's thrall, but was turned into a tiger by the sorceress.
> 
> Mystica Magi are purely magic users, usually avoiding the use of weapons. The magic types they use include, but are not limited to, the following:
> 
> -Spirit (Jaden)  
> -Shadow (Chazz)  
> -Rune (Alexis)  
> -Wizardry (Bastion)  
> -Elemental (Syrus; Air)  
> -Technomancy (Zane)  
> -Nature (Hassleberry)  
> -Tarot (Aster)  
> -Jewel (Jesse)


End file.
